Quebrantado
by Fisting Poderoso
Summary: ¿Me gusta mi vida? Podría decirse que estaba en un punto medio, no disfrutaba de estar vivo pero no era tan malo como para morir. "Me llamo Tsukishima Kei y no estoy bien." [BokuTsuki] [Final abierto con vagas intenciones de KuroTsuki]


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Furudate Haruichi._

* * *

¿Me gusta mi vida? Podría decirse que estaba en un punto medio, no disfrutaba de estar vivo pero no era tan malo como para morir. Claro que ese pensamiento oscuro había atravesado mi cabeza más de una vez, como cualquier ser humano que llega a estar harto de todo, sin embargo, por más pequeña que fuese parecía haber una llamita de instinto de supervivencia en mí que me impedía tomar ese deseo lo suficientemente en serio.

Mi familia estaba bien, y con familia me refería a mi madre y hermano, nadie más. No encajábamos del todo pero eran buenas personas, con expectativas hacia mí que no me sentía capaz de cumplir y eso me llenaba de culpa y frustración. "¿Qué decidiste estudiar? Espero que sea una buena carrera", "Si obtienes las mejores notas tendrás el mejor empleo", "Seguro serás como tu hermano", "¿Sales con alguien? Debes pensar en el matrimonio".

Esas miradas que, aunque ignorara, punzaban sobre mí. Supongo que es lo normal pero no me gusta esperar nada de nadie, por eso detesto que esperen algo de mí; soy demasiado mediocre y conformista, lo sé, y también cobarde porque siempre es mejor simplemente darle la vuelta a las cosas. También me han dicho hasta el cansancio que no me tomo nada en serio, por eso nadie se esfuerza conmigo y a lo mucho tengo una o dos personas que me aguantan el genio. ¿Muy melodramático? Quizás, pero no me importa.

Cuando las cosas me importan pienso demasiado, y odio pensar demasiado porque me lleva a divagar entre túneles muy escabrosos que acaban en ideas auto destructivas y una jodida depresión de mierda que me pesa más de lo que deseo admitir, y esa debilidad provoca esto. No es que sea un puto o no tenga consciencia de lo que hago, pero esos momentos de vulnerabilidad mental me hacen más accesible.

—Ya p-pronto… oh, ¡Tsukki!

La cantidad de veces que le había pedido que dejara de llamarme así era ya desesperante, y volvería a decírselo si no estuviera más ocupado gimiendo contra mi propio reflejo borroso en la ventana. Podía notar claramente como su sexo se había vuelto más grande, presionando contra el borde de mi entrada muy sensible por el buen rato que llevaba siendo follado.

Ancló sus dedos en los huesos de mi cadera tan fuerte que sentí sus uñas cortas lastimarme, jalándome rudamente hacia él para clavarse hasta donde su miembro alcanzara y así comenzar a chorrear mi interior caliente, haciéndome soltar un alarido. Su pelvis convulsionaba contra mi trasero mientras lo oía sisear y gruñir un poco, y moví mi mano para bombearme mientras la sensación de su esperma mojándome me estimulaba. Rápidamente su mano se unió a la mía bordeando la cabeza de mi miembro con dos de sus dedos, mientras el líquido chasqueaba entre la fricción de mi palma y mi dura erección, que segundos después comenzó a liberarse en pequeñas y placenteras explosiones de semen enfermizo.

Mi frente descansó un rato contra la ventana, y mientras mi cuerpo se destensaba me di cuenta de lo destrozadas que sentía las muñecas al haber aguantado contra el alfeizar el reciente arrebato de Bokuto. No nos habíamos acostado muchas veces pero suele ser más calmado para estas cosas, ni siquiera dedicó más de dos minutos a estimularme y prepararme previamente.

Seguramente habrá tenido alguna frustración en el trabajo, se queja mucho de eso, o se debía a las llamadas y correos que le había ignorado durante toda la semana. Algunas personas con las que he tratado terminaban desarrollando una especie de fijación por _castigar_ mi actitud tan fría e insoportable hacia ellos, pero eso no es mi culpa, sabían muy bien cómo eran las cosas antes de meterse conmigo. Sí, no soy un buen ser humano, pero me asquea que intenten cambiar como soy.

— ¿Estás bien, bonito? —Bokuto logra rodearme la cintura antes de que llegara a caer de rodillas al suelo. Me ayuda a erguirme y con mis propios pies torpemente me libero de mis shorts caídos y la ropa interior.

— Sí. —quiero ir al baño, pero me tambaleo y él me dirige a la cama. No consigo que me suelte así que tomo asiento en el borde del colchón con mi agujero rozando las cobijas, húmedo, abierto y aun palpitando por la sensación de vacío.

— Te ves pálido. ¿Otra vez te saltaste la comida? Tsukki…

— Estoy bien.

Le hago un ademán fastidiado con la mano y Bokuto me sujeta de la muñeca.

— No, no lo estás. —es inusual verle tan serio como me estaba mirando ahora y dobla mi brazo sin lastimarme para que viera mi propio semen regado entre mis dedos, casi líquido y transparente— No estás bien. —recalca, pasando su otra mano entremedio de mis muslos y ahora me enseña su esencia.

La suya era más viscosa, blanca y abundante. Tan malditamente sano y como debe ser que me daban ganas de llorar, y simplemente cerré los ojos y aparté la cara. Lo oigo abrir un cajón y resoplar, y luego está limpiándome con un par de toallas de papel, tanto mis manos como mi abdomen y mi intimidad. Me acaricia el pelo de la nuca mientras acomoda mis anteojos que habían resbalado por el puente de mi nariz y hace que me recueste besándome con tranquilidad, solo uniendo sus labios con los míos sin penetrar.

— Cocinaré algo, espérame.

— Se te hará tarde para volver.

— Si quieres que me quede, me quedaré.

— Yo no… —pero ya había salido de la habitación.

Era obvio que mi opinión valía un carajo y se quedaría de todos modos, tampoco tenía ganas de intentar echarlo porque Bokuto lo convertiría en una discusión eterna y de solo sopesarlo me empezaba a doler el cráneo. También me temblaban las extremidades, me notaba débil de pies a cabeza y el estómago me gruñía ardiendo en sus propios ácidos, pero no tenía apetito ni ganas de que Bokuto me obligara a tragar porque lo vomitaría con sangre y todo.

Me recuerda a mi madre cuando hago mis visitas semestrales a Miyagi y ella le echa una mirada de pánico a mi cuerpo, intentando parecer menos preocupada cuando me dice que estoy más flaco que la última vez. Yo solo ruedo los ojos y con la lengua ya harta de repetirlo le digo que doy esa impresión por haberme vuelto más alto, nada más, pero ahí siempre está para la cena un plato exageradamente lleno para mí y me daban ganas de clavarme el tenedor en la garganta hasta el cansancio y morir.

Fue buena idea el no darle mi dirección en Tokio.

Lástima que no podía deshacerme tan fácil de Bokuto, ni siquiera es muy claro cómo empezamos con… esto. Él tenía el turno en la caja un día que fui a la tienda a abastecerme con lo básico para sobrevivir, debía ser un empleado nuevo porque jamás lo había visto. Estaba con un solo audífono en la oreja cabeceando a lo loco al ritmo de lo que sea que estuviera escuchando, pero cuando le dejé un par de comestibles para recalentar detuvo lo que hacía y su mano inesperadamente se cerró en mi muñeca. Yo le eché una mirada desagradable, mientras él me observaba con unos ojos ridículamente redondos y enormes como dos linternas doradas, asombrado por la delgadez de mi extremidad.

No sé qué le dio al verme, pero luego de cobrarme miró a todos lados antes de empezar a echarme dentro de la bolsa un montón de barras proteicas, botes de yogurt y hasta unas chucherías que tenía escondidas debajo de la registradora y que seguramente eran sus aperitivos.

— No te preocupes, yo invito. —me secreteó al darme la bolsa anudada con un moño descuidado, dejándome ir con expresión preocupada. Creo que el muy imbécil se pensó que soy pobre y que por eso no puedo darme el lujo de alimentarme correctamente.

Esto sucedió varias veces por más que le pedí que se detuviera, y por querer hacerle ver que no soy un indigente un día pagué con mi tarjeta. Eso solo propició que descubriera mi nombre y lo acortara a su gusto. "Tsukki", igual al jadeo escandalizado que profirió Yamaguchi un día que coincidimos _por casualidad_ en esa misma tienda.

Hacía calor y yo simplemente me desvanecí al dar un paso fuera del local. Tal parece que Bokuto vio todo con sus linternas doradas y aleteó hacia nosotros, me cargó como si estuviera hecho de paja y no pesara nada, y Yamaguchi no tuvo más opción que guiarlo hasta mi departamento para dejarme descansar. Cuando desperté la silueta borrosa de Bokuto estaba de rodillas junto a la cama.

— ¡¿Estás bien?! —nadie estaría bien si le gritan de esa manera cuando apenas está intentando tener la mente consciente. Pero no, _no_ estoy bien, el mundo sabe que no estoy bien y yo mismo lo sé, qué más da. Mi brazo se movió solo y jalé a Bokuto del delantal de la tienda que aún llevaba puesto para que nos besáramos. Sin lentes no pude apreciar del todo su expresión, pero sé que me rechazó.

— Vete, por favor.

Luego de que se fuera me asomé a la minúscula sala y se confirmaron mis sospechas, Yamaguchi se había topado conmigo durante mis compras porque Akiteru lo mandó. Lo oí hablándole bajito por teléfono, ya que mi hermano recurría a él al yo no tener ganas de que supiera de mí. Al menos Yamaguchi fue un amigo leal y no le chismoseó mi dirección, prometiéndole que yo me encontraba bien pero ocupado, y que estaría pendiente de mí.

Sé que Yamaguchi se preocupa por mí quizás más que mi familia, después de todo es él quien presencia mi decadencia y siente que debe hacer algo al respecto, pero agradezco que aprendiera (a fuerza de respuestas mordaces) que no me gusta hablar acerca de _si estoy bien_. Con tal de que pueda esquivar sus miradas casuales de compasión encima de sus pecas que se van aclarando lentamente con el paso del tiempo, es una buena compañía. Es de conversación fácil y podemos hablar de las cosas más absurdas, a las que él siempre les incorpora una importancia y fascinación tan ridículas que me hace reír.

Inevitablemente me seguí encontrando con Bokuto aunque no fuera a la tienda. Él venía a traerme aperitivos y en ocasiones coincidía con Yamaguchi, que vivía a cuatro estaciones de tren con unos primos y también me visitaba para ver si no me he dejado morir. Luego me preparaban alguna crema que pudiera pasarme por la garganta sin mayor esfuerzo.

Eran como un par de cuidadores que deben lidiar con un anciano amargado que se niega a vivir en un geriátrico. Patético.

A solas con Bokuto me habla de cualquier cosa, sin embargo no es igual que con Yamaguchi. Sus ocurrencias son más extrañas que otra cosa y no tienen el mismo tinte hilarante, no me interesa lo que me cuenta sobre él, hace preguntas que no sabe que _no_ debe hacer, y su mirada de pena que se potencia por miles con esos ojos enormes es aún más molesta.

Lo único que sé es que verme _así_ le toca una fibra muy personal, pues había presenciado como su madre se consumió en la anorexia hasta apagarse.

— No seas una luciérnaga que se apaga. —me dijo, sin querer ver más apagones en su vida.

Pero yo no quiero escucharlo, no quiero que hable ni me mire, solo que me bese y me ahogue. Y cuando finalmente entendió que no le doy cabida a intenciones románticas revolvimos las sábanas juntos, como el sol y la luna que solo pueden conectarse en un breve y fogoso eclipse. Pero aun así, cuando el orgasmo desaparece y la cordura regresa sé que sigo sin estar bien.

Apenas al despertar por las mañanas me siento ansioso, en tensión constante como si mis músculos y tendones estuvieran hechos un nudo; el cuerpo me tiembla frío bajo la ducha tibia, la migraña me hace vomitar bilis y es imposible desayunar. La ropa me queda ancha aunque la haya comprado de mi talla, los cuadernos se sienten demasiado pesados cuando intento meterlos en la mochila, y al fijarme en el reloj ya llevo más de una hora de retraso, así que la idea de ir a clases sale de mi mente, se desvanece en el aire y solo quiero dormir.

— Necesitas descansar, desconectarte.

Las palabras de Yamaguchi se me hicieron sensatas, y la última vez que fui a la universidad fue para congelar el curso. Es más complicado de lo que esperé estudiar algo que no me importa, soy inteligente pero mi cerebro se cierra como un virgen asustado y evita que se filtre cualquier información sobre estas materias obligadas. Eso me desespera y hace que aflore mi odio hacia todo, a todos. Todos los que me dijeron en preparatoria que con mis excelentes calificaciones podría estudiar _lo que quisiera_ , siempre y cuando lo que yo quisiera estuviera dentro de las expectativas de mi familia y los profesores. No era más que una farsa.

Pensé quizás en buscar un trabajo real (gano algunos yenes habilitando páginas web desde mi computadora). Había muchas personas que se mantenían sin una carrera y por un momento la idea se me hizo tentadora, luego la deseché. Ya pensaría qué hacer mientras mi padre seguía depositándome para subsistir hasta obtener alguna profesión, gracias a la culpa de desaparecer de la vida de su hijo pequeño al establecerse con una segunda familia que Akiteru le descubrió. Así que en realidad tengo un hermano más, una media hermana para ser exacto, mayor que yo y menor que Akiteru, que está de sobra decir no me interesa conocer.

En un nuevo día de mierda me apoyo en el balcón, mirando a la nada sin tener idea de qué hacer con mi vida. Un intenso arrebol ya se había establecido en el cielo, y el gruñido de mis tripas más el dolor de cabeza me recuerdan fugazmente que de nuevo había ignorado la alarma del teléfono que me avisa que debo comer. Tal vez si me mareaba y caía al vacío desde el cuarto piso el _destino_ escogería mi futuro por mí convenientemente.

Bokuto se había quedado en el sillón hasta la mañana, porque no me gusta dormir con nadie respirándome en la nuca ni diciéndome que mis costillas se sienten demasiado notorias, y la verdad es que jamás vi a un recién despertado tan atroz; su cara al amanecer es como si estuviera sufriendo un accidente cerebro-vascular. Luego de lavarse rápidamente se recompuso, prometiendo que me llamaría para saber cómo estoy mientras se marchaba con una tostada en la boca; la mía seguía fría en el comedor de la cocina. Su interés por mis emociones era algo bastante innecesario pues ya sabe de sobra _cómo_ estoy, así que le ahorré el saldo y no cogí ninguna de sus llamadas.

Desde aquí puedo oír claramente el ruido de cajas y arrastre con los que el nuevo vecino ha estado molestando tanto, con música hortera puesta de fondo que provoca que mis oídos quieran suicidarse, sobre todo cuando desafina al intentar seguir la letra. El olor de un cigarrillo que, por razones curiosas no me desagrada, me llega desde la puerta corrediza del balcón contiguo donde se asoma un sujeto de complexión similar a Bokuto y que parece tener un pajarraco muerto en la cabeza, pero es su cabello azabache donde se reflejan los destellos rojizos del ocaso.

Él sujeta el cigarrillo entre sus dedos para expulsar el humo en un gesto muy varonil. Su camisa roja tiene algunos manchones de sucio y sudor, y de las perneras de sus bermudas colgaban hilos sueltos. Al voltear en mi dirección nuestras miradas castañas pero de matices opuestos se encuentran, y el viento sopla trayendo hacia mí el sonido grave de su voz que escapa entre una sonrisa confianzuda.

— Hey, nuevo vecino. Soy Kuroo Tetsuro. —saluda con la mano en la que se consume su cigarro— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

¿Yo? Me llamo Tsukishima Kei y no estoy bien.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:** Sé que pareciera que la historia va a continuar pero no es así. Hace muuucho (tres años) que tenía la mitad de esto escrito, sin embargo los gustos cambian y ya no tenía ganas de seguirlo con la idea original (un kurotsuki tóxico), pero tampoco tenía una trama mejor para darle, así que simplemente completé y dejé un final abierto a las posibilidades._

 _Gracias por leer._


End file.
